


"I just want us to be happy."

by ResidentOfHell



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, This is the shortest fic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentOfHell/pseuds/ResidentOfHell
Summary: Deckard bird watches. Luke talks to Deckard.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 79





	"I just want us to be happy."

“Are you feeling alright?” Luke asked as he walked out onto the front porch.

“Yeah. Of course. Why?” The shorter man muttered.

“You have your binoculars and bird book.”

“I always have my bird book.” Deckard crossed his arms protectively over his book.

“Bullshit.” Luke sighed. “What happened, princess?”

Deckard groaned. “It’s nothing.”

“Come on, babe. We don’t keep stuff from each other. Tell me what’s up.”

He was met with a heavy sigh. “It’s just my mum. She’s been nagging at me.”

“About what?”

Deckard leaned back in his chair and looked over to Luke. “She wants to know how me and my girlfriend are gettin’ along.” He mumbled.

Luke felt hurt by that. “Oh.” He said as he looked away from his partner. “So. You told her about our relationship, but didn’t include the fact that I’m the one you’re in a relationship with.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just-” Deckard sighed. “You know how my mum is.”

“I only know what you’ve told me and you’ve never told me that she doesn’t know you’re gay.”

“Well. Not everyone can be so open when it comes to these things, Luke.”

“I know that. You know how my dad reacted.”

“I just want us to be happy.”

“We are happy, baby.” Luke walked over and knelt in front of Deckard. “You make me so fucking happy.”

Deckard smiled as he felt a couple tears roll down his face. “I don’t know if she’s more pissed that you’re a man or that you’re american.” He laughed.

Luke laughed too. It made the moment less painful.

“I love you.” Deckard said as he leaned forward to kiss Luke.

Luke kissed back and said, “I love you too.”

“You’re truly the best thing that’s happened to me.” Deckard said quietly. The words were only meant for Luke Hobbs to hear.

Luke felt all the worry in the world melt away. “Will you marry me?” He asked.

Deckard gasped. “What?”

Luke smiled. “Will you marry me?” He repeated himself, feeling more shy this time.

"Shut up. Don't joke about that." Deckard looked away from him.

"I'm being serious. I want to marry you." Luke grabbed Deckard's hand and kissed them.

Deckard looked him in the eyes, trying to see if he was actually telling the truth.

"What do you say, princess?" Luke bit his lip.

Deckard lunged forward and hugged Luke. “Oh my god. Yes.”

Luke fell backwards. Deckard knocked him off balance when he hugged him. He laid on his back and looked up at the smaller man.

Deckard laughed. “Yes.” His voice was breathless.

“I love y-” He was cut off as Deckard’s lips connected with his again.


End file.
